Halloween
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura get dressed up for the precinct's Halloween party. Set in the "Could be Twins" universe. One shot


**Yeah, this is set in the "Could be Twins" AU. FYI, ****If you need a picture to follow, PM me, and I'll send you a link.**

**For kiddness81**

**One shot! Enjoy  
**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

"The office Halloween party is in two weeks, Jane. Who are we going to dress up as?" Maura poured another glass of wine and sat down at Jane's counter.

"A cranky homicide detective who would rather be working," Jane grunted out a chuckle and dumped her noodles on a plate.

"Jane, this could be fun! Come on, there must be _someone_ you want to dress up as?" Maura gave a little grin as she pulled her chopsticks apart.

"Fine, how about," Jane waved her chopsticks in the air, "Xena, warrior princess?" She rolled her eyes and chomped down on some noodles.

"Be serious, Jane." Maura flashed the brunette a disapproving look. "I think we should go as a team."

"We're already a team."

Maura gave an exasperated sigh. "Partners, then?"

"We're already partners." Jane chuckled at Maura's exasperation as she took a swallow of beer.

"Okay, yes, that's true. But, I meant in a costuming sense. Now, I mean it, Jane. Who do you think we should go as? I have to have enough time to order the costumes and have them properly tailored."

"Can't we just throw a sheet over our heads with a couple of holes for eyes and call it a night?"

"No." Maura started to pout. "Please, sweetie?"

"Alright… fine, just don't," Jane waved her hand in an ambiguous fashion in front of Maura, "Just don't do that thing you do. I hate it when you do that."

Maura immediately brightened. "Really, you'll dress up?"

"Yeah, really," Jane frowned, "I guess dressing as Abbie Carmichael is out?"

"I think that would be considered cheating unless I dressed as Caitlin Todd."

Jane shrugged, "I don't know. I think you might look hot with straight black hair."

Maura tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. "I suppose I could dye my hair…"

"No. I like your hair just the way it is." Jane reached over and pushed a few strands behind the blonde's ear.

"Okay," Maura blushed, "However, that does not answer my original question."

"What are we going to be for Halloween?"

"Yes."

Jane sighed. "What about," Jane frowned, "No, you'll shoot that down."

"Tell me."

"I was going to say Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot, but I realized you're not going to let me be a cop of any kind, and you don't dress much differently from Alex anyway." Jane stood up to grab another beer.

"You would be correct." Maura motioned to her empty wine glass.

Jane refilled the glass and sat down with her beer. "This shouldn't be this hard. I mean, it's a Halloween party, not a dinner at the White House."

"That's much easier to dress for, actually."

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Jane held her hand up to keep Maura from explaining. "Okay, what about comic book characters?"

"I'm not familiar with comic books." Maura scrunched her nose up. "I never found them to be entertaining."

"Well, luckily for you, I did." Jane hopped up and went into her room. A few moments later, she came back with a handful of comic books. "You could be her." She handed Maura one of the books.

"The Ice Queen?" Maura gave Jane a questioning look.

"Yeah, Emma Frost. She's bad ass, Maura. Wikipedia," she again held her hand up to stop Maura's rant about the online publication. "Has a really good article on her. I checked it out a couple of days ago when I was bored at work."

"Who do you suggest for yourself?"

"Her," Jane handed over another book.

"Psylocke?"

"Yup, Betsy Braddock, she's pretty kick ass, too, and," Jane shot Maura a huge smile, "Sometimes she uses a sword."

Maura sat and stared at the two covers for a moment as she considered. "You know, these costumes are pretty revealing."

"Yeah, think about how much fun it'll be when I strip that off of you," the brunette sauntered behind the doctor and wrapper her arms around the seated blonde.

Maura leaned back and inhaled the scent of Jane. "Hmmm… that is an appealing prospect." She stood up and pulled away from her partner. "I'll need to take your measurements, and can I take these with me?"

"Okay and sure," Jane narrowed her eyes, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I have planning and research to do."

* * *

"Rizzoli, you coming to the party tonight?" Korsak handed Jane a cup of coffee and several packets of sugar.

"Yeah, Maura _insisted_ we go." She pulled off the lid and started adding sugar.

"Really? You're actually going? Man, Dr. Isles must have you whipped."

"Shut up, Frost."

Both men laughed. Frost walked over to join Korsak at Jane's desk. "So, who are you going as? She _is _going to make you dress up, right?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Hey, come on, don't you two have work to do?"

"Yeah, and right now it's to find out what Dr. Isles is going make you dress up as." Korsak grinned. "Are you going to be the ass end of a donkey costume? Come on, Jane, you can tell us."

"First of all, stop calling me whipped. Second of all, I picked out the costumes. Third of all, I got things to do, so why don't you two go find something to keep yourselves busy that _doesn't_ involve bugging me?"

"Geeze, all right, Rizzoli. You don't have to be so touchy," Korsak threw his hands up to show his innocence.

The two men threw glances at each other as they headed for their desks.

"I am _not_ whipped. So, you two can just stop it now."

* * *

"Wow, this costume is surprisingly accurate," Jane sat down on Maura's sofa to pull on the thigh high leather boots for the costume, and then stood up to walk to the full length mirror in Maura's bedroom.

It was a well-made costume, clearly the work of a professional. The tight black lyrca material hugged her chest and torso. She was grateful the designer had given her flesh toned tights to wear under the one piece. Otherwise, she'd just be in her underwear The long lyrca gloves, arm and thigh bands clung to her, and the blood red sash across her waist looked stunning. The costume didn't really anything to the imagination, but, Jane had to admit to herself that it looked incredible. In fact, with her hair straightened, she barely recognized herself.

"Do you like it?" Maura was still in the bathroom fixing her hair.

"Well, yes and no. The costume looks great, and I guess I can pull it off, but you know how the guys are going to react."

"Jane, you picked it out," the brunette could hear clattering in the bathroom. "I'm fine."

"Well, at the time, I wasn't thinking about the party. I was thinking about the after party," Jane grumbled.

"You'll have to go to one before you can arrive at the other," Maura stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Jane looked up from adjusting her boots to lay eyes on Maura as Emma Frost. "Oh my god," Jane slowly stood up and started toward the blonde. "I don't think we're going to make it to the party."

Maura stood before Jane in a completely white leather costume. From her waist down, the leather wrapped around the blonde's hips and thighs to come to a stop in high heeled boots. Her torso was exposed, and Jane had to take a moment to force her eyes up from Maura's incredible midsection. The long leather gloves reached just past Maura's elbows, and the halter top was doing wonders for her cleavage line. The cape wrapped around the back of the top and flowed nicely down Maura's back. The finishing touch was a white leather collar.

Jane was in shock.  
Jane was distracted.  
Jane could care less about the party.

Maura held her gloved hand up. "Jane, we are _going_ to the party." She sidestepped the advancing brunette. "I got this for you, as well." She opened the coat closet and pulled out a long box.

Jane smiled and took it. "Is this a _real_ sword?"

"Yes, I assumed you wanted to go for realism, and I already have approval from the Lieutenant for you to wear it tonight." Maura smiled. It looked odd to Jane given the character she was dressed as.

"Thanks, babe, that was really thoughtful." Jane attached the sword to her costume.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you're pleased." She pulled out two long leather coats, one black and one white. She handed the black one to Jane. "I did some research on our characters, and I think we could easily role play them at the party."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "You want to role play? I think that might be a little much, babe."

Maura nodded, "Alright, Jane, but please note that I did offer."

"I'm noting a lot of things right now." She strolled over and wrapped her hands around the other woman's waist. "You look fantastic in this coat."

"Thank you, and we need to leave." Maura headed for the door, buttoning the coat as she walked.

"Oh, come on, babe, you're _killing_ me." Jane followed.

"Good," Maura gave Jane a wicked grin as they left her house.

* * *

They entered the Dirty Robber to see several other officers floating around in costume. There was, predictably, someone dressed as Superman, a Batman, a Robin, a few vampires, and some zombies. Jane spotted Korsak and Frost at their regular table. Korsak was covered in gore, and Frost was sporting a long leather jacket of his own.

"Who are you supposed to be, Korsak? Santa get hit by a train or something?" Jane smiled as she and Maura sauntered up to the table.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a zombie. See?" He turned his neck to the side, "Bite marks."

"What about you?" Jane turned her gaze to her partner.

"I'm Blade." Frost smiled and stood up to show off his costume complete with real fake sword and leather pants. "What about you two?"

Jane gave the men a grin that made them both nervous. "Gentlemen, meet Emma Frost, The Ice Queen." She turned toward Maura and helped her out of her leather coat.

The men at the table stopped breathing, and the roar in the room died down just a smidge.

"Wow, Doc, you look," Jane cleared her throat and Korsak's eyes grew even wider, "I mean, that costume looks really good on you."

Maura gave a very small smirk. "Thank you, Korak."

"What, ummm, Jane… who are you, what's under," Frost was trying to keep his eyes from gluing themselves to Maura while Jane was still standing there, "What I mean to say," he finally made eye contact with the other woman, "Is, who are you supposed to be?"

Maura reached up and grabbed the collar of Jane's coat as Jane unbuttoned it. "Jane is Psylocke, of course." Maura pulled the coat off.

The bar went silent. "That bad, guys?" Jane gave a hard look to Frost who was now trying to decide who not to stare at.

"You look hot." Korsak stammered out before he could stop himself. "I mean," he cleared his throat, "The costume looks hot… _good_! It's a good costume, Jane."

"I'm going to grab a beer, babe. What do you want?"

"A beer is fine, Jane, thank you." Maura slid into the seat next to Korsak.

Jane turned around to find most eyes pointed in her direction. "What?" Everyone found somewhere else to look, and the low rumble in the bar resumed. "You'd think no one around here had ever seen two women in skin tight costumes walk into a bar." She smirked as she headed for the bar.

"Doc?" Korsak had been talking to Maura for a few moments before he realized she was not paying attention to him. "Dr. Isles, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Vince. I seem to be distracted." Her eyes followed the brunette across the room.

"I can't blame you," Frost was dutifully staring at his beer.

Jane sauntered back with a beer in one hand and wine in the other. "Don't spill it. I can't imagine what red wine would do to white leather."

"It would be very unpleasant." Maura took the glass.

The two woman sat across from each other sipping their drinks and staring.

"Hello? Earth to Jane?" Frost elbowed Jane in the ribs.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm distracted. What did you ask?" Jane dropped her gaze to her beer bottle.

"I asked you if the sword was real." Frost touched the handle of his own.

"Yeah, actually, it is. Maura bought it for me." She looked back over at the very captivating blonde across from her. Maura looked up from her drink and flashed Jane a dark look.

"Right, could you two stop having eye sex at the table? It's making me uncomfortable." Frost rolled his eyes.

Jane stood up and grabbed Maura's hand. "You're right, we should stop that. Come on, Maura."

"Where are we going, Jane?" Maura grabbed their coats.

"Home," Jane pulled hers on as she grinned at Frost. "We're going to stop having eye sex here and shoot for the real deal elsewhere."

"Jane!" Maura blushed crimson as Jane pulled them through the bar and toward the exit.

Korsak blew out a long breath of air as they watched the women go. "Who do you think is more whipped, Jane or Maura?"

Frost shook his head. "Man, I don't know, but, in those outfits, I'd say they have even odds on who is going to be whipping who tonight."


End file.
